Amour fleuri
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: "L'amour est comme une fleur. Il peut-être beau, tout comme il peut être affreux, robuste comme fragile, éternelle comme éphémère. Une chose est sûre, c'est quelque chose dont on doit prendre grand soin." Série de one-shots tournant autour de différentes fleurs.


**N/A = Hellow ! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau one-shot. Enfin pas exactement, celui qui vous est présenté ci dessous n'est que le premier d'une longue série. **

**Le principe est simple, à chaque fleur son one-shot Hitsuhina (enfin peut-être pas toute les fleurs non plus...). Vous pouvez proposer vos fleurs préférées si vous le voulez, mais je suis libre de refuser si la signification ne me convient pas.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Perce-neige

_« Espérons des jours meilleurs. »_

« Aller Shiro-chan ! Viens ! Moouu, mets y un peu du tien aussi ! plaida une jeune fille aux courts cheveux ébènes

- Ne m'appelle pas Shiro. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a trainé ici, alors non, je n'ai pas à « y mettre du mien ». rétorqua le garçon dont les cheveux blancs avaient du mal à se distinguer de la neige qui recouvrait les alentours.

- Boouh, t'es pas gentil Shiro-chan ! fit-elle en accentuant sur le sobriquet

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une gamine, Hinamori ! soupira-t-il

Momo Hinamori poussa un grognement devant le refus de coopération de son ami d'enfance, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Elle croisa les bras, puis regarda fixement le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je chercherai moi-même ! » déclara-t-elle avant de retrousser ses manches et de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt enneigée.

Le garçon aux iris sarcelles, malgré son profond agacement, suivit les pas de la brune. _'Cette idiote pourrait se perdre '_ se disait-il, comme pour se trouver une excuse. Il gardait donc un œil sur elle, de plus ou moins loin, tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher...à chercher quoi déjà ? C'étaient des fleurs...des perce quelque chose...ah oui, des perce-neiges.

Tiens, puisqu'on en est à se poser des questions...Comment en était-il arrivé à se retrouver là, dans le monde des humains, en plein hiver, à marcher dans une forêt blanche? La réponse était simple et courte : Hinamori.

Elle était arrivé en fanfare ce matin, dans son office. Elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne dans le monde des humains, pour y cueillir les premiers perce-neiges de l'année. _'En souvenir du bon vieux temps'_ avait-elle ajouté. Il ne souvenait pourtant pas être avoir déjà mené ce genre d'expédition par le passé, encore moins hors de Soul Society, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à la proposition, qu'il se retrouvait déjà devant le portail opérationnel aux côtés de son amie d'enfance.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure tout en poussant un soupir. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, à présent, ils avaient responsabilités en tant que lieutenante pour elle, et en tant que capitaine pour lui. C'était triste à dire, mais ils n'avaient définitivement plus le temps pour ce genre de choses.

Pourtant, il donnerait tout pour revenir à ces temps reculés, où ils n'étaient rien que tous les trois, elle, lui, et leur grand-mère. Ô combien il aurait souhaité que cette époque ne soit jamais révolue, que sa précieuse Hinamori ne soit jamais devenue Shinigami, qu'il n'aie jamais failli à la protéger et qu'elle n'aie jamais connue des telles souffrances.

Lorsque le petit capitaine sortit de ses rêveries, il constata qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. La brune qui occupait ses pensées plus tôt avait totalement disparue de son champs de vision. Mais heureusement pour lui, les traces de pas imprimées dans la neige lui indiquaient la voie à suivre. Ce chemin fait d'empreintes était étonnamment long, il avait dû rester prisonnier de ses tourments plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait. Sa surprise n'en fut pas moindre lorsqu'il la retrouva.

La Shinigami aux courts cheveux ébène tenait en équilibre sur une branche d'arbre, prenant appuie de sa main gauche contre une paroi rocailleuse, et tentant d'atteindre de sa main droite la fleur tant convoitée, elle-même perchée sur ladite paroi. « Ugh..J'y suis presque...s'écria-t-elle, encore un tout petit peu plus et –

- Hinamori... ! l'interpella le garçon aux cheveux blancs

- Huh, Shiro-chan ? fit-elle en détournant le regard vers son ami d'enfance

À ce moment précis, la branche qui la soutenait se déroba sous ses pieds d'un craquement sec, entrainant ainsi la chute de la jeune fille. Cela fut si soudain qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de poussé un cri avant de s'écraser dans la neige.

- Momo ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta son compagnon, déjà à son chevet, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Mmh mmh...je crois...acquiesça-t-elle, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Hitsugaya-k...-

D'un coup, son visage se figea en une expression de profonde stupeur, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- Hey... ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hina-

- Tu m'as appelée 'Momo ', lui coupa-t-elle la parole, Momo ! Ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom sortir de sa bouche ! Eh, mais attends, si tu te remets à m'appeler par mon prénom, alors je peux de nouveau t'appeler « Shiro-chan » quand je veux ? Hein ? Hein ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle toute seule, les yeux brillants.

- N-Non ! Ça reste 'Hitsugaya-taicho' pour toi ! Et puis, les circonstances étaient telles que...Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était une exception ! tenta-t-il de s'expliquer

- Eh ? Shiro-chan ? Pourquoi tu roug-Aie ! gémit-elle en se recroquevillant soudainement sur sa cheville gauche.

- Et toi qui disait que tu n'avais rien... Bon, tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main secourable

Acceptant l'aide de son ami d'enfance, la shinigami se remit sur ses pieds, mais retomba aussi tôt sur la neige.

- On dirait que non...répondit-elle en secouant la tête

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, son compagnon se baissa, dos face à elle, sous le regard confus de la brune.

- Aller, monte, je vais te porter.

- D-D'accord... »

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva sur son dos, agrippé à son cou. Un silence embarrassant choisi de s'installer à ce moment, mais il fut partiellement rompu par un couinement de la blessée, lorsque son porteur se redressa. Ce dernier laissa échapper une remarque quelque peu cavalière : « Huuf, t'es lourde !

- EEEEH ?! Mais ça va pas de dire ça ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! s'emporta la brune en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou du garçon aux cheveux blanc.

-Hi-Hinamori ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Humpf ! Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de grosse ! Répliqua-t-elle, les joues toujours rouge de colère. Elle le laissa néanmoins respirer.

- J'ai dit que tu étais lourde, nuance.

- Ne joue pas avec les mots. » marmonna-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

Le silence revint, mais celui là était plus confortable. La brune abandonna peu à peu son air furibond pour adopter une expression plus douce. Cette querelle lui avait fait faire un bond dans le temps, et cela lui avait quelque peu rappeler de bon souvenirs. Elle enfouie sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon avec lequel elle avait partagé son enfance. Elle se sentait tellement bien ainsi, qu'elle pourrait presque s'endormir. « ...Shiro-chan ?

- Hum ?

- On va où là... ?

- A la maison.

La jeune fille releva légèrement sa tête :

- Mais, et les perce-neiges ?

- ...Tu t'es déjà fouler la cheville, tu crois pas que c'est suffisant ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à en trouver ?

- ...Shiro-chan, connais-tu la signification du Perce-neige ?

- Non ?

- ' Espérons des jours meilleurs'.

- ...idiote.

- Shiro-

- On a pas besoin d'une stupide fleur pour ça. Les jours à venir ne peuvent être que meilleurs.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir... ? Tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, que je sache.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un tel don, car tant que je t'ai à mes côtés, je sais que tout ira bien. »

N'obtenant plus de réponse de la brune, Hitsugaya comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage apaisé de son amie de toujours, il pouvait facilement se le visualiser, et cela lui fit esquisser un sourire.

_« Dors bien, Momo. »_

* * *

**N/A = Une review ça fait toujours plaisir :3**


End file.
